


A Recommended Human Custom

by yourfearlessleader



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Time, Humor, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 23:02:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourfearlessleader/pseuds/yourfearlessleader
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel can't make decisions...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Recommended Human Custom

“I would like to engage in sexual intercourse.”

Sam looked up from his laptop and shrugged. “Yeah sure Cas. You want us to help you find someone?”

Dean had meanwhile sat up poker straight in his bed.

Castiel shook his head, looking slightly harried and anxious by the thought. “I’ve decided to try this human custom - it was highly recommended by Balthazar so I can better understand you. But I… I would prefer if it were to be with someone, uh, ‘closer to home’,” he finished with air quote marks.

Sam looked vaguely quizzical at Cas’ statement, whereas Dean looked like a unicorn had just sprung out of Cas’ butt singing the national anthem.

“Are you sure you’ve thought this through?” Sam asked concernedly.

Castiel nodded, albeit with some trepidation.

“And you mean ‘closer to home’ as in another angel?”

Dean scowled at that.

“There are no angels that I desire to copulate with. I feel it would be better if it were with someone I know.”

Sam’s face scrunched into thought and he closed his laptop absently. “So one of us then?” he said, indicating between himself and Dean.

“That would be satisfactory,” came Cas’ prim reply.

Everybody looked equally blank for a moment.

“Well, yeah ok man. If you’re really sure about it.”

Dean looked at Sam, horrified.  
“Wait, shouldn’t it be with someone… I don’t know, more ‘profoundly bonded’?” Dean hedged, looking a bit sheepish and rubbing at the back of his neck. The other two turned to him in surprise and confusion.  
“I dunno Dean. Are you really up for fucking a guy?” Sam’s answer had an edge to it that notched up the tension in the room.  
Dean was on the defensive immediately. “Yeah, course. To help out a friend, y’know. Why? Didn’t think you were into dick either.”

Castiel dropped his gaze to the floor, feeling tremendously awkward and wishing he’d never said anything.

The younger Winchester’s expression was affronted and there was a heat to his cheeks.  
Dean rolled his eyes, “Oh don’t fucking tell me ‘experimented in college’. Please.”  
Sam gave an embarrassed cough. “It’s not as bad as you think.”

Castiel ruffled his feathers subconsciously, the tension making him itchy.  
The brothers heard the noise and both turned to look at him like they’d forgotten he was there.

“Why don’t we just ask him who he wants?”

“Ok. Cas –“

But Sam was cut off by the angel blipping out in a whooshing noise. The Winchesters were left staring at the dust trails in the sunlight where Cas had stood. Sam let out a sigh and Dean threw his hands up in exasperation.

“Dammit Cas.”

“Well you were being a jerk, Dean,” Sam said, raising his eyebrows.

“Oh yeah because it was all my fault. The idea of screwing your sasquatch body probably freaked him out.”

Sam scowled and reopened his laptop, pointedly now ignoring Dean.  
~  
After about half an hour, Dean was the one to break the silence.

“Should I call him back?”

Sam rubbed his eye tiredly. “I guess he’ll come back when he’s ready or something. We can’t force him.”

“Maybe if you backed down…”

“Dean it should be Cas’ choice. And besides, why should I be the one to back down? Cas is my friend too.”

Dean put the gun he was cleaning on the bed, the silver metal gleaming on the faded pink paisley spread.  
“Yeah, but his first time should be with someone important. Like someone he raised from perdition or gave everything for…” Dean trailed off, looking sheepish and embarrassed again.

Sam looked torn between bemusement and his typical bitchface.  
“Never thought you could be so thoughtful about sex, Dean.”

Sam got a pillow to the head for that one.

~

Castiel blipped back into the motel room a few hours later to find the argument still going on.

“- I’m the oldest!”

Sam snorted. “Oh you’re really going to pull that card huh? What are you, twelve?”

“C’mon Sammy, I don’t ask for much man.”

“For fucks sake Dean! Why are you so hung up on this?”

Dean stopped his pacing when he saw Cas.

“Hey, Cas. Which one of us would you rather fuck?”

“Oh my God, Dean. It’s not even about that. You’re making this into a pissing contest.” Sam threw his hands up in despair.

Cas’ brow creased, not enjoying the tension one jot. “You can both do it if it matters that much.”

Sam choked on his beer.

“No way, buddy. Not on your first go. ‘sides I do not wanna see Sam in action.”

Sam wiped up the spit beer with his sleeve and threw Dean a dirty look.

Castiel rocked on the balls of his heels. “I shall return when you have resolved the issue.”  
And before either brother could protest, the angel was gone.

Dean flopped down onto his bed.

~

Sam grappled at him from behind. “Dean just let me do it.”

“No way Sam, we decided,” he grunted, pushing back.

Dean remembers wrestling like this with Sam a few years ago, which had ended in them falling spectacularly off the motel bed. What he doesn’t remember is them both being naked or Sam’s dick sliding straight into his ass.  
They both froze.

“Sam. Get your dick outta my ass.”

“Oh my God, Dean.”

The room fell pin drop silent and Sam pushed forward minutely, a reflexively thrust of hips.

“Sam!” Dean yelled.

“Sorry! Sorry, but, you prepped?”

“Yeah,” Dean grit out. “Cas wanted to get laid right? So I was gonna help him out. Like he wanted.”

Cas was watching the brothers, eyes wide and glued to where they were joined. He was shocked and slightly questioning why he was still aroused by this.  
“Um, not quite Dean,” the angel tried tentatively.

Sam huffed out a laugh, “He wanted what you obviously wanted man.”

Dean stiffened. “What.”

There was a contemplative silence and then,  
“Dude! You still have your monster dick in my ass!”

Sam snorted. “Yeah, and neither of us seem to be doing much about it.”

“You are such a little bitch.”  
“Says the one taking my cock, jerk,” Sam said, and thrust forward, hard.

Dean let out a high pitched groan that was porn star worthy and clenched his hands into fists in the bed sheets. Sam laughed breathlessly.

“Fuck Dean. You really do enjoy this don’t you?”

“Shut up.”

~

Sam kept thrusting forwards, unable to keep himself still from the hot, slick drag of his cock in Dean’s ass. It was a reflex, he couldn’t control his subconscious instincts and told Dean so whenever he got yelled at.

“Sam, for the last fucking time. Stop moving!”

Dean was bent over on his hands and knees, carefully trying to prep Cas. But the shoving from Sam was pushing him harder into Cas. The angel let out a loud cry when two of Dean’s thick fingers slid all the way into him, pressing right up against his prostate. His dick twitched and let out a blurt of precome.  
Dean’s mouth watered at the sight.

“Jesus, Cas,” Sam murmured in awe above him.

Cas looked thoroughly mussed, pink cheeked and writhing down on Dean’s fingers, his cock straining against his stomach and his hands twisted up in the sheets. He was breathless, “I can’t… Dean, more, please.”  
Dean pumped his fingers, scissoring and stretching Cas, the tight muscle clenching around him. He was itching to get in there, his cock hanging beneath him and dripping onto the paisley sheet.  
Sam’s grip on Dean’s hips increased; it was taking all his focus not to ruthlessly fuck Dean. The sight in front of him was incredibly wrong, it was his brother three fingers deep in an angel, both of whom were sweaty and panting, and he was burning up.

“Here Sam,” Dean said, directing Sam’s fingers to Cas’ hole. He replaced his three for two of Sam’s, whose were longer, and reached for the bottle of lube next to them.  
Cas was desperately rocking down onto Sam’s fingers, breathy moans escaping his lips with abandon. It was his first time doing this and the onslaught of pleasure was making him shaky and blind to everything but the delicious pressure on his prostate.  
His fingers slipped out when Dean started dragging Cas down towards his slicked cock. Dean pulled the angel so they were face to face and placed a kiss on his lips. Cas stilled for a second, then surged up to kiss Dean properly. It was a filthy kiss, messy and desperate, with Cas sucking on Dean’s tongue and bottom lip.  
When he broke away, Dean was breathless. Sam leaned forward so he was flush up against Dean’s back and lifted Cas’ legs up so they were nearly straddling Dean. With the easier access, Dean held the angels hips and carefully slid inside. He could have cried Cas was so tight, hot, and spasming around the intrusion. Dean’s cock was thicker than his fingers, the girth stretching Cas so much he thought he’d break apart. Castiel reached a hand to touch his own cock, trying to get some friction between his and Dean’s bodies.

“Oh, Dean please. Move, I can’t…” Cas’ voice cracked as he broke off.

Dean was still pretty much stunned he was even doing this. Fucking Cas had been on the top of his list for a while. Fucking Sam however wasn’t.

“Ok Cas, don’t worry. I got you,” he said, pressing another kiss to Cas’ gasping mouth. “Ready Sam?”

“God yes,” Sam replied, his cock was aching he was so close to coming just from watching them.

Sam jolted forward into movement, the slow drag and flex of his hips pushing Dean into Cas so they fucked to the same rhythm. Dean didn’t know what to concentrate on; there was the slick, grip of Cas’ virgin hole around his dick and the sweet breathy whines he made, and the merciless pounding of Sam on his prostate, deep and stretching him open. He had to give his brother credit; he was packing some serious inches down there.

“Cas, you ok?” Sam asked, panting and barely holding it together.

Cas looked up at him, pupils nearly blown and his hair a sweaty mess. Dean was sucking on his neck and he looked like he could barely string a sentence together.

“Yes,” he gasped, as Dean bit down, pulling bruises to his clavicle. “But… I need more Sam, I…”

Castiel was cut off by a strangled moan as Dean changed his angle inside him.

“Yeah Sam, pick up the pace man.”

Sam snapped his hips harder, pushing further into Dean and set up a relentless rhythm. Dean started panting, “Ah yeah, Sammy. Fuck, that’s it,” and grinding back into it. Dean was close. He’d never been able to last long with things like this, too much happening, too much to try and focus on.

“Fuck, Dean. Didn’t know you were such a slut for this,” Sam grunted. “Hey Cas, he fucking you good enough?”

Castiel nodded as Dean slid forward, nearly dislodging Sam and pressing deeper into Cas.

“Yeah? Bet you could come untouched from this huh, easier for virgins. On a fucking hair trigger they’re so desperate for it.”

Cas whined, a flush rising up his chest. He was so desperate; he didn’t know what to do.

“Knew you’d have a dirty mouth Sammy,” Dean said from Castiel’s chest where he was sucking a nipple into his mouth.

“He’s loving it. Look at him. You gonna come Cas? Dean’s gonna fill you up and you’re gonna come untouched when I tell you. Got that?”

The angel was too far gone to reply, but Sam knew he’d heard if the little noises he was making were anything to go by.

Dean came first. Shuddering and groaning at one word growled in his ear from Sam. He pulsed inside Cas, clenching around Sam and shaking at the force of it.

Sam gripped Dean’s hips tight enough to bruise and grit out, “Come now, Cas.”

The angel cried out in relief, and came in hot white spurts up his chest, some of it hitting his chin.

And then Sam let go. He stilled and closed his eyes, feeling the pleasure spark through his stomach. Sam pumped a few more times, wringing out the last of it and then pushed Dean gently away. Dean rolled sideways, completely boneless and covered in come. Sam watched it slowly seeping out of his brother’s ass and his dick twitched limply.

He turned to Cas who was pretty much in the same condition. He’d nearly passed out and was breathing heavily, his legs quivering and Dean’s come just starting to dribble out.

Sam licked his lips. If this weren’t Cas’ first time he would have held his legs open and licked the come out of him until they were both desperate to fuck again.

“Sam, I don’t even want to know what you’re thinking about right now,” came Dean’s wrecked voice. He’d pillowed his head on one arm and the other was playing idly in Cas’ hair. Sam grinned and settled down on the other side of Castiel, pulling the duvet from the other bed over as he did so.

“Does this mean I can take both of you next time,” Cas said groggily.

Dean groaned and Sam laughed.

“Yeah, Cas. Next time.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments appreciated. Good God as if I just wrote this. Haha


End file.
